The Human Angel
by OwlDuchess
Summary: Set during season six. Crowley has Sammy's soul, but not for long. Dean meets a girl, half human, half angel who can help... but is she as angelic as she seems? And is she in love with Cas?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're Crowleys' bitches" Dean spoke, unwrapping his double cheeseburger a little too hastily.

"Dean, this isn't exactly ideal…." Sam began to reply.

"Ideal? Sam this is fricking messed up. We're hunters, working for a demon! What part of that isn't completely wrong and messed up, even to you robo Sam!"

"I know, but he's got us over a barrel. What else can we do?"

Dean looked at Sam. He wished he had an answer for that, but he didn't. They sat in silence, Dean devouring his usual cheeseburger and fries combo, with Sam opting for salad. When they finished, they put a twenty dollar bill down on the table and headed back to the motel which was just around the corner.

As Dean swiped the entry card and unlocked the door, he stopped. Sat on his bed was a tall blonde. He gave a knowing look to Sam, and they quickly entered the room, gun in hand.

"Who are you?" Dean spoke, pointing the gun directly at her.

The tall blonde stood up, instinctively raising her hands to her face.

"Dean, put the gun down. I'm not a demon, ghost, vampire or anything like that, ok?" She spoke in a soft, British accent.

"No offence lady. But that's what they all say! And how'd you know my name?"

"Who doesn't know about the Winchester brothers? Look just don't shoot me with the rocksalt, ok? That looks like it hurts. Just, throw some holy water on me or something!"

"Dean, I don't think she's a demon." Sam spoke.

"Go with Sam on this Dean" She urged, still hoping he wouldn't shoot her with rock salt.

"How do I know that you aren't gonna straight up kill me if I lower this gun?"

"Castiel!" She shouted.

"What the….?" Dean began, wondering what sort of creature called out for an angel.

Dean couldn't finish his sentence, as Castiel had indeed answered the tall blondes cry for help and was stood protectively in front of her.

"Dean, she's not a demon- put the gun down" He ordered in his bass like voice.

"Then what is she?" He replied, putting the gun on the cabinet next to him.

"Half human, half angel." She replied, taking a few steps closer to the brothers.

"Is that, even possible?" Sam questioned, looking at Cas who was still taking a protective stance.

"Yes, but its forbidden. Any such union creates a child with power which could tip the balance of good and evil. I've been watching her since the day she was born, to ensure that didn't happen."

"Wait, are you?" Sam questioned.

"Am I what?" Cas replied, no clue what Sam was hinting at.

"Her father?" He continued.

"No. She's Michaels daughter. He mated with a human a quarter of a century ago in an act of rebellion. We had no idea that a child could be born from such a union, but now we do, its forbidden"

"I am here you know" She spoke.

"Sorry, it's just… weird." Sam began.

"Weird? How do you think I felt? You spent your childhoods hunting with your dad, I spent mine trying not to freak out about all these powers I had wishing someone would come and explain to me what the hell was going on!"

"So wait, Michael never paid you a daddy visit?" Dean questioned.

"No. Cas here is the only angel I've ever met, and he only showed up after he rebelled."

"I couldn't risk appearing to her in this vessel, I was trying to keep her existence as quiet as possible"

"Why are you here?" Dean questioned.

"I'm here to help." She replied, looking directly at him now that he was no longer wielding a gun.

"How?"

"By getting Sams soul from Crowley" She continued.

"But that's impossible, Crowleys the King of Hell" Sam interjected,

"Indeed he is. But, he… um…" She began.

She looked at Cas.

"Crowley…. Has a thing for me. Or rather, my soul. A half human, half angel soul would be the pinnacle of his sad, lonely life"

"Crowley has a crush on you? That's just nasty" Dean replied. Though he had to admit, he could see where Crowley was coming from, she was incredibly beautiful. She was just under six feet, with long blonde hair that reached to her waist. Now that she was stood closer to him, he could see that she had eyes like he'd never seen. They were a deep green, then a lighter green with a ring of bright gold around the pupil. He figured the height and the gold was definitely angel DNA at work.

"I know, but it makes him vulnerable and when he's vulnerable, he's weak and when he's weak, its rather easy for me to prize a soul from his clutches"

"It's a dangerous plan" Cas commented.

"So what, you're just gonna steal Sammys soul here, and pop it right back in?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Its one of my many…. talents, being able to take souls without touch"

"How is that even possible?"

"The hybrid of human and angel is potent, it gives her abilities that neither angel nor human possess. Its why I've kept a close watch on her for the past twenty five years"

"You know that still freaks me out, right?" She replied.

Cas looked at Sam and Dean, unsure what she meant by that comment.

"Dude, she feels like you've been spying on her her whole life, that would freak anyone out" Dean explained.

"I wasn't spying, I was merely keeping an eye on how she used her powers. Most of the time, you were exemplary" He replied, turning toward her slightly.

"Most of the time?" Dean smiled.

"Cas, that's enough reminiscing for now, ok?" She spoke, knowing exactly the times Cas was referring to which were hardly her finest moments.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"I guess we summon Crowley?" Dean replied.

"I promise we will absolutely summon Crowley, but before I have to be all nice to the King of Hell, I need alcohol"

Sam, Dean and Cas all looked at one another.

"What, I can drink you know- the benefits of having a human metabolism and all"

As she headed out the door, the three of them followed all curious about their new found hybrid friend.

"3 beers please" She smiled to the barman.

"Absolutely, after I.D"

"I'm twenty eight!"

"I.D"

"Fine." She replied, getting her passport out of her back pocket and showing him.

As he proceeded to grab three beers, she noticed the Sam and Dean were both smirking.

"You'll be laughing on the other side of your face when I'm fifty and still look like this" She retorted, grabbing her beer.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"I haven't aged a day since I turned 18."

"Seriously?"

"Angel DNA"

"Angels don't have DNA" Cas replied.

"You know what I mean" She smiled.

They sat in a vacant booth just across from the bar, all with a beer except for Cas. She suddenly became aware that all three were in fact staring at her.

"It's not nice to stare at the freak you know" She smiled, sipping her beer.

"I wasn't…"

"Go on, ask"

"Ask what?"

"All the gory questions. Don't worry, Cas grilled me when he first met me. I'm still mentally scarred from it"

"I needed to know"

"Needed to know what exactly?"

"He basically asked me if I was a virgin or not" She continued.

"Cas! You cant just ask stuff like that!" Dean spoke, wandering if he was the only one here with any common sense. In between Cas and robo Sam he seriously worried he was the only one with any sort of emotion.

"I needed to know. I didn't even know if she was capable of….what angels in their true form are not. I needed to be sure there was no chance for others to be born."

"Shots, we need shots over here!" She called to the bar, feeling her face going very red at remembering when Cas had appeared to her and asked her the question.

As the shots were brought over she took hers and downed it in an instant.

"Im sorry, you aren't about to flirt with the King of Hell- I need this"

"So, what exactly can you so, other than steal souls?"

"I have all of the normal angel stuff, like the names of the prophets stuck on my brain, the ability to heal, travel in an instant…."

"And…?"

"I can make people act against their will, hence why uncle Cas here has been spying on me all these years, just making sure I wasn't making people do things they shouldn't"

"Its against Gods plan for free will" Cas added.

"So wait, you can make anyone do anything?"

"Only humans. And I don't use it unless I have no other choice"

Sam looked at his brother. He had that look in his eye when he looked at her. He hadn't seen it for a long time and though without a soul, he remembered what old Sam would do at this point.

"So, me and Cas are gonna go get ready for Crowley. We'll catch you later"

"We are?" Cas questioned, unsure if leaving her alone was a good idea.

"Yeah, we are" Sam replied, trying to hint but knowing Cas would never understand.

Dean however knew exactly what he was doing.

"Smooth Sammy" he whispered as he and Cas left the booth.

"Beer?" He asked.

"Sure" She replied.

As he stood up to go to the bar, her eyes followed him. He was incredibly good looking, and it was refreshing to talk to a guy who knew what she was. No hiding, no pretending. She felt like she could tell him anything. After all, Dean Winchester had literally been to Hell and back again.

As he waited at the bar, he found himself catching glances at her. He was of course trying to play it cool as usual, but it was proving difficult. This girl knew who he was, what he was. He was going to have to be entirely truthful for once. No cover story, just the Dean Winchester story.

As he sat back down and gave her her beer, he realised she'd not answered the earlier question. He knew he shouldn't, but she was cute when embarrassed.

"So, what did you tell Cas?"

She smiled. The Bastard. He couldn't resist knowing. She leaned forward.

"Yes"

He almost choked on his beer. That was not the answer he was expecting, and she seemed confident in her answer.

"No way"

"Yes way. "

"But you're…."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

As she leaned over, placing her lips on his- his world literally began to spin. He felt like he was on a high, and not a drug induced one. He hungrily kissed her back, not wanting this once in a lifetime kiss to end. As she pulled away, he felt like his world was still very much spinning.

"That's why"

"What the…." He began, not quite able to form a sentence.

"Imagine that, tenfold. That's what it would be like to sleep with me. That Dean, is spiritual ecstasy on a tiny scale"

Hungry for more in a way he'd never known, he took her hand and let her outside. Within seconds he was kissing her and once again his world was spinning in the best possible way.

"Hands off Winchester!" A familiar growley British voice spoke, as his connection to her was abruptly severed by him being flown through air by Crowley.

"Dean!" She shouted.

"A Winchester? My, my we must be pent up" Crowley continued. "I'll let you off on this occasion, given that you're clearly in need of a real man" He continued, just inches away from her.

"Crowley. You do have a habit of showing up at the worst time, you know that?" She replied.

"Or the best, depends on your perspective. Now then, what are you doing here, thousands of miles from home?"

"You son of a Bitch!" Dean shouted, making his way to Crowley looking the worst for wear.

"Now now, less of that Dean. That's not how you speak to your boss"

"I came looking for you" She answered.

"Really, now that wouldn't have anything to do with Sammys soul would it?" He questioned.

"Ever the cynic aren't we?"

"Love, Im the King of Hell. I see through you"

"Creepy, but moving on. Yes, I wont lie to you, I want Sammys soul"

"Well that's too bad, it isn't…."

With a swipe of her hand, she made Crowley stop dead in his tracks.

"It isn't… what?" She replied, a slightly evil smile forming on her lips.

"Learnt some new tricks, have we?" Crowley spoke, annoyed and confused.

"Indeed. Like taking souls from the King of Hell"

"What?" Dean questioned, still leaning on a nearby car unable to stand up properly after being flung through the parking lot by Crowley.

She began to speak under her breath. Though Dean was far away, he had a good idea what she was doing.

And as Crowley disappeared, his suspicions were confirmed.

Castiel appeared.

"I sensed Sam" he spoke. "You have his soul?"

"Yes, bring him here, I can't contain his and my soul in one body for long"

In a second, Sam appeared.

"Dude, you have got to stop taking me like that, makes me nautious."

"She has your soul"

"Wait, what? Just like that?"

"Yes" She replied, doubling over. One body, regardless of the influence of angels was not designed to host two souls and they were beginning to war with one another.

"So how do we….?"

"There's only one way to get this soul out of me, and in to you"

"And what's that?"

In a second, she had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. As Dean watched, he was filled with pain. Ok, so they'd technically only made out but kissing her was the most amazing thing he'd experienced, and somehow he knew they were connected now. Watching her kiss Sam was almost unbearable.

She broke the kiss, and Sam collapsed to the ground.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean called out, rushing over to his side.

"He'll be fine, but he might not wake up for a while" She spoke.

He looked at her, blood was trickling down her nose and she looked terrible.

"Are you Ok?"

"I'll be fine, nothing a little healing wont fix, right Cas?"

Cas placed his hand in front of her face, and quickly healed her.

"Thank you" She smiled.

A second later, they were back in the motel with Sam still unconscious in bed and a worried Dean by his side.

Castiel turned.

"How did you take the soul from Crowley?"

"I told you, his…affection for me makes him vulnerable."

"But he knew you were coming for the soul. He wasn't vulnerable, he knew exactly what you planned to do"

She took a deep breath. There was little point in lying to an angel.

"I just, can. I don't know how, I just…can."

"You can take souls with the flick of your hand?" Dean questioned.

"Yes."

"You never told me you could do that." Castiel spoke.

"I didn't know that I could, until recently."

"How did you find out, exactly?" Dean spoke, becoming increasingly suspicious with every passing minute. As far as he knew, demons were the only ones capable of taking souls.

"Ok but you're not going to like it"

"Spill it sister" Dean demanded.

"When I kissed you…." She began

"You kissed Dean? When did this happen?" Castiel exclaimed.

"At the bar" she replied.

"That 'high' you experienced? That's me basically giving you a teeny tiny piece of my soul. I learned how to give away a piece my soul temporarily, but I also learned that well…. It works both ways."

"How?" Castiel questioned.

"My first boyfriend. I may have accidentally taken his soul…. I gave it back to him when I figured out how but well, the damage had been done."

"Damage..?"

"Humans without souls, tend not to last too long. Sam here appears to be the exception."

"This is a very dangerous power. If word gets out, angels, demons…. They'll want a piece." Cas spoke, worry filling his face.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Human souls are immensely powerful. To be in possession of one gives the holder immense power"

"I thought were were just bags of pus to you guys?"

"Your body, yes. Your soul is another matter."

"So what now?"

"I need to see who else is aware"

In a second, he was gone.

"You're not going?" Dean asked.

"I, cant. Heaven doesn't exactly have a place for hybrids. Its the one place I can't go."

"So what when you die you'll go to Purgatory?" He laughed, hoping it weren't true.

"Yes"

Dean looked at her. The pain in her eyes shone through brighter than the beautiful gold he'd seen earlier. To know you were condemned from the day you were born to purgatory, to live with that thought…. He couldn't imagine. He'd been to Hell, but he knew that he wasn't going back there anytime soon.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Unless the arch angels change their minds, Purgatory is where I'm headed"

"Dean?" Sam spoke, stirring from his unconsciousness.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I'm… I'm me again. Old Sam, he's back in town!" He smiled.

"You better not be playing me robo Sam?"

"I'm not, I swear! I feel… everything. I'm me again"

The brothers hugged briefly.

Sam turned to her.

"I cant even begin…"

"You're welcome. Cant have one of the best hunters in town running around with no soul now can we?"

"How do you know so much about us? You knew our names, that our dad was a hunter, that we're hunters. How do you know?"

"Cas. He told me all about you when he first revealed himself. For an angel, he cares about you two pus bags a lot" she smiled.

"Where is Cas?"

"He's gone to see who knows that I am capable of swiping souls"

"You just, swiped my soul from Crowley?"

"Indeed she did. And I'm here to find out how" Crowley interjected, placing his arm around her, trapping her."

"Let her go!" Dean spoke.

"Sorry lads, gonna have to say no on this occasion"

And then, he was gone.

"Shit!" Dean spoke angrily.

"We have to find her"

"Two guesses where they are!"

"Good point. I think we need Bobby, dude is like a Crowley expert"

"Ok, lets go!"

Sam and Dean grabbed their bags, and headed to the Impala. Bobbys was just a couple of hours away, they hoped they'd make it in time to save her.

"Say what now, Son?" was Bobbys reply when Sam had tried to explain to him what had just happened.

"So you're telling me there's a half human, half angel girl, who can swipe souls, that Crowley as a thing for…. And he's kidnapped her because she got Sammys soul back?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"I'll be damned. Didn't think that was even possible."

"Neither did we. But we've seen her, kissed her….. she's real"

"Wait, you kissed her?" Bobby questioned Dean, more confused than ever.

"Wait, you kissed her? Dude she kissed me!" Sam replied, also confused.

"She kissed me in the bar, she kissed you to give you your soul back!" Dean replied.

"Chick sounds like trouble" Bobby spoke.

"She's not!" the brothers spoke, in unison.

"Really?" Bobby replied, barely able to keep the smile off his face.

"So you made out with her?" Sam continued.

"So not the time Sam! Lets focus on Crowley and getting his punk ass here"

"Then what?"

"I have no idea"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well…. This is, pleasant" She spoke, looking around at the abandoned house where Crowley had brought her.

"It was actually, till some bastard burnt it down. Havent exactly had time to get a real estate agent in so it'll have to do for now"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You took something from me, so I'm going to take something from you. That's sort of how it works as a crossroads demon"

"You're the King of Hell now, remember?"

"Yeah… but still, something to be said for sticking to what you know"

"Well, I'm not dealing with you… and I'm bloody well not kissing you so good luck getting anything from me"

"Oh sweetheart, you'll be begging me to kiss you when I'm done"

Crowley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a familiar looking knife.

"See, I have this theory. Your little hybrid soul may give you some unique…. talents, but it's vulnerable."

"Really?" She replied.

He twirled the knife in his hands, deliberately tormenting her.

"See, If I put this in… just about here…" he continued, placing his finger on her chest, right by her heart "I reckon it'll be pretty agonising. Won't kill you, but it'll be fun to watch"

"You are one sick bastard, you know that?"

"Now now, less of the foul mouth. Someone… or something as pretty as you should be more careful in their choice of words"

She looked at him. No point pleading for her life, he couldn't care less. He just wanted her precious soul.

"Not afraid you'll damage the goods by sticking me with that?"

"What this? It'll only hurt that beautiful body of yours"

Now, she was panicking. She had no idea how the knife would affect her, or where indeed Crowley had gotten one from. She only knew stabbing angels with it caused them to die, and she wasn't ready for that. She prayed silently for the brothers to show, or Cas.

"Oh, and the whole place is Angel proofed so don't go calling out for Cas now"

_Fantastic _she thought silently to herself.

Without warning, Crowley lunged at her, stabbing her with the Angel blade. She screamed out in pain, it felt like he was sticking her with a hot poker. The wound was glowing, and began to trickle with blood, but she was still alive.

"Just as I thought, the human part of you is keeping you alive… for now"

"I'm still not dealing. I'd rather die"

"Bet you would. Death's not really an option sweetheart, too easy. This…. However, I could do this all night"

She could feel herself getting weaker by the second.

"That's enough!" an unfamiliar British voice called out.

She looked up, but didn't recognise the stranger before her.

"How did you get in? Bloody place is angel proofed!"

"Not as well as you might think" The stranger continued. "Now let her go"

"Gonna say no on this occasion Balthazar. Now if you'll be on your way, I have business to attend to."

_Balthazar? _How did he know she even existed, let alone that she was here? She wasn't going to question it though, goodness knows she needed all the help she could get. In this midst of her thoughts, she barely noticed the gun shot. Crowley was on the floor, Balthazar had shot him with something that was causing him considerable pain.

"Are you ok?" Balthazar questioned.

"I... I... don't know. He stabbed me with an angel blade."

"Yes, I can see that . Let's go"

A second later, they were at Bobbys.

"Balthazar?" Dean questioned.

"She's hurt, she needs healing" He replied, placing her on Bobbys couch.

Cas appeared, and headed straight for her. He placed his hand over the wound.

"I have healed the wound. However, her human body will need to rest for some time."

"Wait, I thought no one else knew about her?" Sam questioned.

"I only just found out. Had to come see for myself" Balthazar replied.

"Why do you care?" Dean questioned.

"Could be nice having family around that aren't at war" He joked.

"Does Raphael know?" Cas questioned.

"Of course. I'm sure he'll be paying a visit soon. After all…" he continued, looking at the couch where she lay asleep, "She can tip the balance in his favour"

"That's exactly what I was afraid of" Cas continued, worry in his voice.

"Shield her then"

"I can't. Nothing works. Each half of her soul blocks whatever I attempt"

"Interesting. Well, I've done my bit here so… I'm off"

With a flap of his wings, he was gone.

"Douchebag!" Dean shouted in anger.

"What now?" Sam questioned.

"I must go, before Raphael comes for her" Cas replied, disappearing into the ether.

"Great, two angels down." Dean muttered under his breath, before heading over to the couch. He looked at her, she looked peaceful as she slept. Cas had healed her well. He took the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and placed it on her.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do if Raphael shows up for her?" Bobby questioned.

"Fight. He is not having her" Dean replied.

"How exactly are we gonna fight him, I don't exactly have angel blades lying around the place"

They all looked at one another, feeling more hopeless than ever In their ability to protect her.

"I will watch her"

They turned.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned.

"I'm Rachel. Castiel sent me to watch over her" she replied. "He also sent these" She continued, handing each an angel blade.

"Cas sent you?"

"Yes, he's tracking Raphael. I offered actually, I was…. I believe the word is curious?"

She headed over to the couch, with all three men keeping a close eye on her. She placed her hands over her, and closed her eyes.

"She has immense power, I understand now why she's so valuable."

"Not valuable enough for heaven it seems" Dean replied, regretting the words spoken as soon as he had said them.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Seems heaven doesn't allow hybrids, she's headed for Purgatory" He replied.

"Wait, what?" Bobby questioned.

They all looked at Rachel, wanting an answer.

"You're gonna send one of your own to Purgatory? I thought y'all were Angels!" Bobby spoke angrily.

"She's not one of us" She replied flatly.

"How can you say that?" Dean replied, willing himself not to hurt her.

"She shouldn't even exist. Michael has a lot to answer for"

"So what, she doesn't fit in so you just cast her out?" He continued.

"The Arch angels would all have to agree before they would allow her into Heaven and there certainly hasn't been much agreement lately"

"That is messed up" Sam replied.

"I need a drink" Bobby spoke, heading for the kitchen.

"She's waking up" Rachel spoke.

As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with an unfamiliar face looking at her.

"Hello?" She questioned, not quite sure how else to greet the stranger who was now intently looking at her eyes.

"Fascinating…." Rachel continued.

Dean came over.

"Personal space Rachel!" He spoke, ushering her away.

"Hey" She smiled, reaching out she lightly touched his face which was filled with worry.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, just a little tired. Being stabbed with an angel blade will do that to you" She replied. Shifting herself up.

"Cas said you should rest for a while"

"Where's Balthazar? Where's Crowley?"

"Balthazar left. I got no clue about Crowley. We have bigger problems."

"Now what?"

"Raphael knows about you. Its only a matter of time before he finds you"

"Great. Just what I need , a crazy angel on a power trip. Well, I'll tell you one thing"

"What?"

"I'm not staying around here waiting to kidnapped"

Before he could reply, she disappeared.

"Great" Sam replied.

"I'll find her" Rachel replied.

She stood for a few minutes, but seemed confused.

"Angel GPS offline?" Bobby questioned.

"I cant find her. I've never experienced this. I'll have to find Castiel, he seems to have the ability to find her"

As she left, Sam and Dean hoped Cas would find her, before Raphael did.

She arrived in what she liked to think of as her own private woodland, where every tree was carved with angel proofing symbols so that she could be truly alone. She sat down on a large boulder next to the river. Her head was spinning, and not in a good way. Raphael was after her, and he was going to use her to take over Heaven and do god knows what else with her power. He'd probably kill her first chance he got and steal her soul. After all, that's where her power was located.

She glanced around the woodland. She'd been coming here since she could remember, and carving angel blocking symbols into the trees as soon as she knew such a thing existed. It was her own sanctuary, away from prying eyes. She liked Cas, a lot, but sometimes she needed to know that even he wasn't watching.

"Hello" a male voice spoke.

She turned, a man was stood there. _But that's impossible_ she thought.

"Don't be afraid." He continued.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"You have many names for me but God is the most common"

"You're God?"

"Yes."

"Well, seeing as this place is hidden to everyone else, you must be telling the truth"

"I'm here to help you"

"Really? Before you help me, I have a few questions."

"You want to know what everyone wants to know, why are you here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact"

"Because it was my will. I love humans more than you could ever comprehend. I love my sons, my angels. When Michael rebelled, It was an opportunity for something positive to come from such heartbreak. Your birth, your very existence is precious to me and no one shall harm you. You shall have free reign of Heaven, and free reign of the Earth"

His words comforted her, like a fathers love should. She knew though that she had one more question for him.

"Where have you been? Cas has been looking for you for as long as I can remember. It breaks his heart that you don't answer his prayers."

"I cannot give him what he seeks, but I can help you. Before I do, promise me one thing child."

"What?"

He placed his hand over her heart, and in a flash, he was gone.

It was time to go.

"Hey" She smiled, arriving back at Bobbys.

"You're alright"

"I'm fine. Listen, I, um… I need a word with Cas, alone. I'll explain, I swear I just…"

"Ok." Dean replied, looking at Bobby and Sam. "We'll leave but we're right outside"

"Castiel" She called.

"You have returned"

She walked toward him and hugged him, before standing back. She went to place her hand on his forehead.

"What are you…" Cas began, but he could not answer. His mind was overtaken with the promise that she had made. Cas had experienced the feeling once before, over a thousand years ago. His fathers love for him poured through his vessels veins, the heartbreak of his unanswered prayers, his doubts over his father existence were in a second, gone.

As she pulled away, he held on to her wrist.

"You… you…." He began.

"Yes. "

The boys came back in. Seeing the two of them, Cas holding on to her wrist, they were slightly confused.

"Whats going on here?" Bobby questioned.

Cas turned.

"She has spoken with God, and he has marked her. No one can harm her now"

"You spoke to God?" Dean questioned.

"Yes."

"Well I'll be damned…." Bobby began.

"There's one last thing I have to do" She began looking at Cas.

"You wish to enter Heaven"

"Yes."

"Heaven?" Dean questioned.

She nodded.

"I'll be back, I swear"

"Welcome to Heaven, or rather one of my favourite pieces of it, if you will"

She smiled and looked around. A man was playing with a kite in a beautiful garden where the temperature was perfectly warm- a perfect summer's day for sure. He looked content.

"Hard to believe war could exist in a place like this"

"The war takes place on a different plane, no one here is aware"

"Still. It's sad"

"Castiel" A deep male voice began.

"Raphael"

As he looked at her, his face fell a little.

"That cannot be" He continued, knowing Gods mark instantly. "God speaks to… her, but not to us, his sons, his angels?"

"Yes" Was all Castiel could reply.

Raphael moved closer to her.

"The only reason you stand here alive is because you're marked, or else I'd smite you myself"

She raised her hand.

"You cannot harm me you stupid girl, even Castiel can't hurt me, and he's an angel"

"That's actually the reason he can't. See…" she continued, taking a step closer "Human and Angel is a potent mix, it gives me abilities that neither of you possess… like….."

Raphael collapsed to the ground in a second, blood pouring from his mouth. He was choking violently.

"Stop!" Cas commanded,

She obeyed, letting him go.

"I could kill you where you stand you arrogant son of a bitch" She spat, anger filling her. She hated him. Hated what he'd done to Cas, hated the war he was inciting. But she remembered her promise to God, the part that Cas had not seen.

"_Promise me you will not take part In this war. Events must be allowed to play out, you risk the balance"_

In a second, they were gone.

"I'm sorry" She began, looking at Cas.

"You realise you have angered him now, the war will surely escalate to a new level"

"I'm sorry I just…. I thought about everything you told me, about him ,the war, it just made me so angry. The way he treats you… I'm part human Cas, I get emotional."

"The way he treats me is of no concern to you"

"Of course it is! I care about you Cas…I…I.."

"You what?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes, and realised.

_Oh crap._

_I'm in love with Cas._

With a flap of her wings, she was gone leaving Castiel alone.

She was gone for 2 weeks but to Dean, it felt like two years. He was in a Motel room when she appeared.

"Hello Dean" She began.

"You're back" He smiled, pulling her into a hug. At this point, he didn't want to let go.

"I promised I would be"

"I know, you were gone for like two weeks"

"I'm sorry, time, heaven…. It's all a bit strange I haven't quite got the hang of it like Cas"

_Cas. She thought silently to herself. What was she going to do now?_

"Its fine, just tell me you're not going back?"

"No, not anytime soon anyway"

"So, how was it?"

"Not at all like I imagined. The war has taken it's toll. Cas has a lot of work to do"

"And Raphael?"

She declined to tell him what had happened.

"He's not my biggest fan, but I'm marked by God so there's nothing he or anyone can do now"

A familiar flap of wings was heard.

"Well if it isn't my favourite hybrid and my favourite hunter"

"Balthazar, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"What can I say, I actually felt bad about leaving earlier"

"Really?" Dean continued.

"Really" He replied in a mocking tone. "Anyway" He continued, turning to her. "I thought we should probably spend some time together, I can take you to the most fantastic bar in nineteenth century Italy- you'll love it"

"Time travel? Is there anything Angels can't do?"

He shrugged.

She turned to Dean.

"I should probably go. There's probably loads that I have no clue about. I need to know, to protect myself"

"Ok- but we're here for you, alright?"

"I know. Tell Sam I said hi"

"Well well, if it isn't everyones favourite angel?" Crowley smirked.

"Crowley" Cas replied.

"So, I hear Gods in town- who knew?"

"He is not 'in town' as you say. He spoke with…"

"…our little hybrid friend, I know."

"He has marked her, no one can harm her now. Not even you"

"I never wanted to harm her, just have a little fun…."

Cas pushed Crowley into the wall, which in part collapsed around Crowley with the force of the Angel against it.

"You will never speak of her In that way again, do you understand?"

"What's the matter Cas, got a soft spot for her? Perfect really, blend of your two favourite things"

Cas pulled away.

"Think I've hit a nerve" Crowley continued, as Cas left the room.

Cas returned to Heaven, or rather one of his favourite Heavens since there were many. He sat down on a bench, feeling confused about what had just happened. Why had he reacted so strongly to Crowley?

He allowed his mind to wonder. He remembered it all. The day she was born, her childhood birthdays, the awkward teenage years when her ability's had come to light. He remembered her first boyfriend, whom he'd known wasn't good enough for her. He remembered her face, filled with fear when she'd taken his soul without realising. He'd spent his days since in an institution, a fact he'd kept from her to spare her feelings.

She appeared next to him.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I needed to think"

She turned to him, his eyes were captivating. They drew her in everytime she was near him.

"Cas, I…"

He looked at her, she was incredibly beautiful. Her 'Angel DNA' as she called it had made her wonderfully tall, with eyes that had a ring of golden light within them.

As she leaned in, he became aware of what was happening. He'd seen the brothers kiss plenty of girls, he'd even kissed Meg after watching the pizza man. But this was different. Something about her stirred him, not just his vessel. He was an Angel, so he didn't have a soul but he imagined this is how it might feel to have one.

As her soft lips brushed his, he knew now what he felt.

Love.

Not like the love for his father, nothing could compare to that. But he did indeed love her.

As she pulled away, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dean is calling. We need to go" Cas spoke.

As they landed back on Earth, they sensed something was indeed wrong immediately. They were in an abandoned warehouse district.

"I cannot locate Sam or Dean. Something is blocking me"

"Angel proofing" She commented, noticing the familiar symbols in all of the windows.

"I cannot go any further"

"I know. I'll go"

"Wait."

She looked at him.

"I'll be fine"

"I'll just, wait here then" he replied, looking at his feet slightly.

She entered the warehouse. Several dead demons greeted her. Deciding she didn't want to go any further alone, she wiped one of the symbols with her hand ,rendering the angel proofing defunct.

"Thank you" Cas spoke, appearing at her side."

"You're more experienced in demons than I am, made sense"

As they continued along the hall, they became aware of a growling. Or rather, Cas did.

"Run!" He shouted, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall.

"What is…. It?" She shouted, turning her head back. She was greeted by the sight of a savage looking dog with a bloody face.

They ran through the next section of the building, closing the door behind them.

"The dogs, what are they?"

"Hell Hounds. Wait, you… you see them?"

"Yes I can see them- you can't?"

"Only demons can see them, or so we believed" He continued, pressing against the door which they were attempting to tear down.

She held her hand out.

"Get out of the way" She commanded.

As Cas left the door, they hurled through….. before exploding one by one into spatters of blood.

"That is a useful… skill" Cas commented.

"Indeed it is" Crowley began.

"Again? What are you obsessed?" She replied, sick of the sight of the King of Hell.

"A little. Oh look, Cas came to play. Jolly good"

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Cas questioned.

"Having fun with some Ghouls I do believe"

"Ghouls?" She began. She knew of demons, but not all the individual species.

"Nasty creatures. Especially when hungry"

With that, he took Deans lighter from his pocket and flicked it, letting it drop to the ground. A circle of flames surrounded them.

"What can I say, insurance In case you messed up the angel proofing" He smiled, walking away.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes," Cas replied.

"Great."

"So, you cannot cross the line either?"

"No, seems this is my Kryptonite" She sighed.

"It seems we are stuck here"

She sat down. Cas gave her a questioning look.

"I just exploded several hell hounds… It takes a lot out of me"

He forgot sometimes that she was partially human, with a human body that was not indestructible. That she needed rest, sleep, food. He sat down, letting her lean on his back.

"What is it like?" He asked.

"Exploding hell hounds?" She joked, knowing full well that wasn't what he meant.

"Being human and angel. I cannot imagine it"

"It's all I know. I can't imagine being just human, and not having any powers. I can't imagine being an Angel of the Lord, having people pray to me, living in Heaven, having a vessel. I only know what it's like trying to pass as a human on Earth. You have your brothers, I'm the only one of my kind. It can be… isolating"

"You are not alone" He replied, turning his head slightly.

"What's it like, being an Angel?"

"There are no words to describe the experience"

She turned to face him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Castiel was a little taken aback; he was new to this sort of experience.

"Why did you kiss me, just now?" He asked, head slightly tilted to one side.

"Because you're adorable"

"So, this is happening?" Sam questioned, dousing the flames.

"It's a long story"

"Uh-huh. "

"Where's Dean?"

"Here" He replied, his facial expression immediately letting her know that he'd seen everything.

"Really?" He continued. "Is that even…. Allowed?"

"It' civil war, the rule book has sort of been thrown out I guess?" Was all she could muster to reply.

"C'mon, lets get the hell….." Dean began. Hell hounds quickly descended upon them. One grabbed at Deans leg , and was just a second away from sinking its jaws in, until it exploded all over him, along with all the others.

"She can see the hell hounds" Cas offered.

"Anything else we should know?" Sam began.

"Nope, think that's it." She spoke a little too quickly.

A few minutes later and they were outside.

"Thank you, for um, you know…." She spoke.

"It's fine. Listen we gotta go and no offence but I'm maxed out on Angels for one night"

"Understood."

As the brothers got in the Impala and drove off, Cas turned to her.

"What now?"

"Sleep. I need sleep."

"Of course"

He shuffled awkwardly. She took his hand.

"Not on my own"

A second later, they landed.

"I haven't combed all of Heaven yet for my favourite place, so for now, this is my favourite place….. on Earth" She smiled.

Cas looked around. They were on a large double bed in some sort of wooden structure. He could smell the ocean, and hear the waves lapping In the distance. It was indeed very beautiful, for a place on Earth.

He was about to tell her so, when he realised she was in fact, asleep. He lay next to her, gently stroking her hair, and her face.

"So it's true then?"

"Balthazar"

"Our little Cas, all in love"

"What do you want?"

"I just came to offer my congratulations is all little brother."

"Really?"

"I have just one question though. How do you plan to focus on winning your little civil war, now you're loved up? Unless your planning on using her to tip the balance of course"

"Absoultely not"

"Why not? I heard she reduced Raphael to a crumpled heap. She could end that war you know"

"I will not allow it. I have watched over her my whole life to avoid just a plan from happening"

"To avoid someone else from taking advantage. But you Cas, you love her. I can see it all over Jimmys face. You could end this, Heaven could be restored to all its glory. Think about it"

As he left, he turned to her. Balthazar was right, she could end it all and for a moment, he was tempted. In the same moment, a searing pain took over his whole body. He knew then that this was Gods way, of saying No.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke the next morning, and turned over.

_No Cas_.

She sat bolt upright, her mind thinking the worst until she spotted a familiar beige trenchcoat looking out to sea. She got up and walked toward him.

"So this is what angels do at night" She smiled, standing next to him.

"I came out just a few minutes ago. I stayed with you all night" He replied, turning toward her.

"We should probably go…" She began, interrupted by a sudden, and unexpected kiss.

"I believe it is customary to kiss when one awakes from sleep in the morning"

He raised his hand to the side of his head.

"I am being…. Summoned"

And with that, he was gone leaving her alone at the edge of the ocean.

_The perils of dating an angel…._ She thought to herself.

She began walking back towards the room when she became aware of another voice in her head. It was Dean. Was he…. Praying? She wasn't an angel of the Lord, surely he wouldn't be praying to her?

Only one way to find out.

She landed in an all too familiar looking motel room. Dean was holding his arm, blood was pouring.

"Dean!"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard you. It sounded like you were….. praying?"

"Well, I guess I was. I wasn't exactly specific I suppose"

"What happened?" She questioned, placing her two fingers to the wound, healing it instantly.

"Eve"

"Whose Eve?"

"The mother of all evil apparently" Sam interrupted as he headed in through the open door, takeout bag in hand.

"Wow, evil has a mother- who knew?"

"I know and lets just say, she's pretty protective of her…. Children" Sam continued, pulling out two cheeseburgers.

"Wait, what time is it?" she spoke, feeling slightly nauseous at the smell of cheesburgers this early in the morning.

"1.30, why?"

"To me its morning"

"Where were you?"

"Home" She replied.

"England?" Dean questioned.

"Needed sleep." She offered.

"Was Cas with you?"

"Yes" She replied, shuffling a little to alleviate her awkwardness. "But he was summoned. I have no idea where he is now. I haven't really got this sensing thing down yet"

"Who would summon Cas?" Dean asked.

"No idea- but I don't think it's a good thing" Sam spoke.

"I wasn't worried before, I'm really worried now!" She replied.

"Its Cas, he'll be fine!"

"Unless he's trapped in a ring of holy fire somewhere, or Raphael is beating the crap out of him"

The brothers looked at one another, knowing she could well be on to something.

"I have to go"

She landed in heaven, whose heaven she had no idea, but it was heaven. She was in a large open field, no one else was around.

She closed her eyes, and tried to sense where he was. Her mind wandered all over the place, imagining worst case scenarios. She was growing increasingly frustrated with her lack of result. She was part angel, why couldn't she do this one simple thing that Cas made look easy?

She became aware of someone in front of her, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Cas!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was…um… trying to sense you" She replied, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment at her lack of result.

"You have a human mind. Sensing will not come easy"

She sighed.

"You are, upset?"

"I just want to be able to do it all, that's all"

"What do you mean?"

"Balthazar gets to hang out in nineteenth century Italy, you can sense Dean and Sam and anyone else in like, a second and I…. well I can't do any of that, and it frustrates me"

"But you can do things that I cannot, that no human or angel can. That is not enough for you?"

"Its hard, having one foot in each of these worlds Cas- metaphorically speaking. I feel like I don't belong In either"

Cas looked at, her face full of uncertainty. He was still new to the fine art of human emotions but even he could see she needed him to reassure her. He took a step toward her and placed his arms around her.

"You belong. With me" He spoke gently, before leaning in to kiss her.

They landed on the double bed from the previous night, their kiss becoming deeper. She had kissed others before, but this was something else. She didn't have to worry about stealing his soul, given he didn't have one. She was completely relaxed for the first time. Her hands began to wonder down his back, when Cas suddenly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"I am aware of what this could…. become. "

"….and?"

"I need to know that you're ok, that this is what you want?"

"Cas, you're such a gentleman. I want this, now"

Without warning, they landed on a cold, hard floor.

"What the…" She began, looking round to see she was in a diner full of demons.

"What have we here?" A female voice spoke, approaching her. She had long dark hair and dark brown eyes, which would have made her pretty had she not been a demon. She stared at her for a little while. "Seems things have changed since my last visit here. "

"You must be Eve" She spoke, getting to her feet.

"I see you've heard of me, now who might you be?"

"That is none of your concern" replied Cas. "What do you want?"

"Crowley. I want Crowley and I have it on good authority that your little friend here can get him for me"

"Why do you want Crowley, he's a demon?" She replied, rubbing her head which was throbbing where she'd landed awkwardly.

"Crowley's been a very bad boy."

"You're the mother of all evil, why not just get him yourself?"

"Crowley is very, illusive, even to me. From what I hear, you'd be just as happy as me if he weren't around anymore…."

She looked at Cas.

"This is all feeling a bit one sided .What do I get out of this?"

"Cas, alive"

One of the demons pulled out an angel blade, holding it to Cas's neck.

"Not really a bargaining chip" She replied cooly.

"Excuse me?"

She let the anger within her build briefly, before she exploded every single demon in the room.

"Interesting. No matter, plenty more where they came from and judging by the look on your face you don't have the stamina to keep killing them all. Now, lets avoid any further….mess. Just bring me Crowley and I wont kill you, or him….. or the Winchesters. Everybody wins"

_Crap_. She could protect herself, and Cas but she couldn't watch the brothers constantly. They were Hunters sure, but Eve was a whole new ball game. She couldn't risk it.

"Fine" She replied. "I'll bring you Crowley." She stepped closer to Eve, till her face was just an inch away. "But you stay the hell away from me, Cas and the Winchesters"

"You can't kill me, you don't have the power, so don't threaten me" Eve replied, unfazed by what she'd just seen.

"Don't be so sure" She replied, before disappearing with Cas.

"That was not a good idea" Cas began.

"Nothing involving demons is ever a good idea, but what else could I do? We can't watch Sam and Dean 24/7."

"Sam and Dean are capable of looking after themselves. It's you I worry about"

"I can explode demons and make humans do what I want, I'm fine"

"No, you're not. You look like you might feint at any second. Exploding demons exhausts you ,I can see it"

She drew a deep breath. He was right. She did feel pretty light headed and shaky… and the edge of her vision was going black.

"Cas…."

It was too late, she was gone. Cas caught her just in time. He knew healing her wouldn't help, she needed rest.

"Cas" Dean exclaimed as he appeared in his motel room. "Whats wrong?" He continued as he saw whom he was holding in his arms,

"She exploded a diner full of demons. She just passed out" He replied, placing her on the bed.

"Can't you just heal her?"

"She isn't injured, she is exhausted. Sleep is the only cure"

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Eve managed to summon us. She's made a deal for Crowley in exchange for all our lives."

"Why would you deal with the mother of all evil Cas?" Dean replied angrily.

"I didn't, she did. She was concerned what Eve would do to you"

"Sam and I can look after ourselves dammit"

"I'm aware"

"Now what?"

"We wait until she wakes up. Eve was right about one thing, she is the only he'll come to"

"Great, just great" Dean replied, teeth gritted together.

Cas sat down on the bed and lightly stroked her hair.

"So, you two huh- what's that like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do angels even have relationships?" he questioned, taking the cap off a beer .

"Not as you understand them, but yes"

"But she's….."

"I'm aware of what she is. I'm aware of what could….happen. She is a human female, as well as an angel"

"So she could…."

"Yes."

"But I thought that was forbidden"

"She's part angel, and marked by God. The rule does not apply."

Sam walked in and immediately sensed the tension in the room.

"So….what's going on here?" He began, not really sure he wanted the answer.

"Just discussing Cas's future baby daddy plans" Dean replied.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Is she….?"

"No" Cas replied.

"This is getting way too complicated." Sam replied, running his hand through his hair.

"You're telling me. Seems Eve paid the two of them a visit and now she…." He spoke, looking briefly at the bed next to him "She made a deal to deliver Crowley In exchange for mama Eve not killing us all"

Sam sighed. "Great. Just what we need."

"So, planning on handing me to the dark side I see?" Crowley began, a glass of Whiskey in hand.

He walked over to her, Cas stood up instinctively protecting her.

"She is not in good shape. Don't think she'll be handing me over anytime soon. In fact, I know she wont…. When she accepts my counter offer"

"You think she's going to deal with you? You already tried that, remember? Didn't go so well" Dean replied.

"That was before all of this got so nasty, so serious. What can I say, I'm all about self-protection. Offer her what she wants, and she won't lead me to the big, bad wolf"

"What do you plan to offer?" Sam questioned.

"Now, now, all in good time"

In a flash, he was gone.

Sam and Dean looked at Cas.

"Why are you staring?"

"What does she want?"

"I don't know."

"You can find out though, right? You can poke around in her head"

"Yes, but that would be unethical. She would be upset with me"

"If she wants something bad enough, Crowley can be very…..convincing. We need to know what it is, talk her out of it. We can't risk her dealing" Sam offered, trying to justify Dean request.

They were right. And he could find out. He just hoped she'd forgive him.

He placed his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. After going through various dreams and memories, he felt it. A persons deepest desire had a very particular feeling attached to it. As it was revealed, he pulled his hand away an opened his eyes.

"What she wants, Crowley cannot offer" He spoke.

"Well that's something I guess. " Sam replied.

"So what is it?"

"I cannot say"

"Fine" Dean replied. "And you're sure Crowley can't get it"

"Absolutely" Cas replied, steadfast in his response.

"Ok. Listen we gotta go, ok?" Dean spoke, heading for the door, Sam following.

As the door slammed, she began to stir from her sleep.

"Cas? What happened, why are we in a Motel room?"

"You passed out. I brought you here to rest."

"What did I miss?" She continued, sitting up slowly.

"Crowley. He knows about Eve. He planned to make you a counter offer, his life In exchange for your deepest desire"

She looked at him. "Let me guess, you had a poke around my head just to check If I would deal?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I had to be sure"

"Of what?"

"That he couldn't offer you what you wanted"

"You've seen it. You know he can't"

"I do not understand why you would wish that"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't want it. You are perfect as you are. Even God told you so"

"It would just be…..easier, for us"

"No. I want you, exactly as you are now. Please, don't wish for that to change"

She looked at him, he was so…. Sincere. He really cared for her, more than she had given him credit for. He was hard to read at times, his formality hard to get past. But just as he wouldn't change her, she wouldn't change him. She placed her hand on his face, and kissed him. She would never get used to the way she felt when she was this close to him. She felt perfectly loved and safe, like nothing could harm them. He returned the kiss, and gently lowered her to the bed before breaking away.

"Oh Cas, such a tease" She smiled.

"I don't understand"

"You can't just kiss me like that and leave"

"I was not aware"

"Touching, should have brought a hanky" Crowley spoke.

"Do you have nothing else to do than follow me around?" She began, annoyed at the interruption.

"Well, Hells so efficient almost runs itself nowadays. Plenty of time to come topside to see your pretty face"

"You can't give me what I want Crowley so I would move on to plan B if I were you"

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Because even you can't turn me into an Angel"

"Why would I want to do that? I've got enough bloody angels on my ass as it is. See, I have a suspicion that that isn't actually your deepest desire. I think…. This is"

With a click of his fingers, she disappeared.

"Where is she?" Cas questioned angrily.

"What's the matter, cant find her?" Crowley replied, a smile forming.

Crowley was right, he couldn't. That couldn't be good.

"She's marked by God, If you hurt her you'll die"

"Oh Cas, I told you- I don't want to hurt her. I need her"

Another click, and he too was gone.

"Morning Gorgeous"

She opened her eyes to see Crowley looking at her. She was on the biggest bed she'd ever seen with Crowley sat on the edge. As she sat up, she felt… off. She was looking at Crowley, yet she felt no anger or hatred toward him. She wasn't pissed.

"Where am I?"

"Two guesses"

She didn't respond, it seemed unnecessary.

"Why?"

"Like I said. I have a sneaky suspicion about what you really want, and it's not angel wings." He replied, moving closer. "Its buried so deep down that no one but me could see it, given I'm all about the evil. Anyway, had to bring you here- test it out before we deal"

"Test what out?"

"This"

He walked to the table at the foot of the bed. He began placing ingredients in a bowl, before coming back over and slicing her arm with a blade, placing the bowl underneath. She had no idea why she wasn't running, why she wasn't putting up a fight, then it hit her.

"Did you Rufie me?"

"Maybe, but something a little more potent. Just to make sure you didn't put up a fight till I was done."

As the first drop of blood hit the bowl, she was overcome with a burning hot sensation that travelled from head to toe. Strangely, it felt…. Good. She didn't resist. Or rather, she didn't want to resist. She knew now what he'd done. All thoughts of Cas, Dean and Sam were thrown to the back of her mind, locked in a methaphorical cage. Now, only one thing mattered. She looked to the corner of the room where at least half a dozen demons were standing. With nothing more than a fleeting thought, they were dead and a bloody mess covered the room.

She got off the bed and headed towards Crowley.

"So, my deepest desire is power?"

"Of course. That pesky human part of you limits your angel mojo. You explode some demons, you're out for the count. Now…. Well, not a problem as you can tell. "

"Why give me this without dealing?"

"Call it a free sample. See the thing about power, it corrupts. I give it three days before you're all mine"

As he left, she sat back down on the bed. As she felt pure, unadulterated power course through her veins she knew he was right, she was done for. She kept replaying the explosion in her mind, she wanted more. It wasn't just an itch she had to scratch, it was primal instinct. She stood up, and headed for the door. With a flick of her hand it flew off its hinges letting her out. The demons stood guard outside stepped aside. As she looked ahead, she saw Crowley sat down, his strongest demons surrounding him. There was an empty chair.

As she sat next to him, he looked at her.

"Welcome to Hell"

"Crowley took her, again?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Cas replied.

"That son of a bitch, how did this happen?"

"He thinks that her deepest desire is something else. Something he can give, so he took her"

"But you….."

"I know but Crowley is capable of seeing …..aspects of a person that I cannot."

"We need to summon him"

"Yeah, like he hasn't thought about that. Probably put himself in a devils trap just so we wouldn't" Dean replied.

"But how would he…." Sam began.

"….Get out? " Dean continued.

"She's a not a demon, she could break the trap." Cas offered quietly.

"We don't even know if there is a trap"

Three unsuccessful summoning spells later, they knew their initial thought had been right. As they sat round the table, filled with empty beer bottles, a knock at the door startled them into action.

"I'll go" Cas offered.

As he opened the door, he was met with a familiar face.

"Hello Clarence"

"Meg" he replied, heading back inside.

"Aw what's the matter Clarence, missing something?"

They all looked at her.

"Word is Crowleys got himself a new….. well, no ones come up with a name yet, but I'm guessing she's with you?"

"Where is she Meg?"

"At Crowleys side, or so I hear"

"What?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard"

"Why are you telling us this? And don't give me that the enemy of my enemy is my friend crap either!" Dean shouted.

"Fine. I wont."

An awkward silence fell.

"We can't get to Crowley, we think he's put himself in a devils trap" Sam continued.

"Wow, he must really be into this chick…."

Cas raised his hand, ready to smite.

"No way, Little Clarence … got a thing for this one?"

He composed himself, determined not to let the demon get the better of him.

"I've got a friend, he can bring her in. In exchange for Eve's death of course"

"You want the mother of all evil dead?"

"What can I say, abandonment issues. Plus, we're going to need your little friend to do it"

"She's strong, but killing Eve is beyond her capability"

"Was… beyond her. Seems Crowley has given her, an upgrade"

"What do you mean?"

"This is more of a show and tell thing really…."

They were just going to ask her what that meant, when they realised she'd taken off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Michael"

It had only been a day but to her, she felt as though she'd been in Hell for months. Her power, and hunger for it was growing by the minute. Even Crowley was having trouble controlling her.

That's why she'd taken off, and come here, to the cage. She'd gotten the location out of Crowley using her usual wit and charm. He didn't know that Michael was her father, and had no idea what he had let himself in for.

"What's the matter, don't recognise me?"

"Of course. You're not exactly you right now though, are you?" Michael continued.

"Say's the one trapped in the body of the youngest Winchester"

"It was necessary, after Dean said No. How did you break me out of the cage?"

"Im all juiced up after Crowley rufied me."

"So he has done something to you…" He looked at her, her eyes were getting darker, the golden light all but gone. He'd seen her as a baby, and it was the one thing he remembered clearly about her. He went to reach his hand out to examine her closer, but she stepped back.

"You don't get to play the caring Dad card after all these years"

"I couldn't see you. I was forbidden from having any contact"

"So, enough of a rebel to have me…. But not enough of a rebel to break the rules and see me?"

"It's not that simple"

"Angels- you're never simple"

"We're never simple" He corrected.

"There's no 'we', I'm not exactly one of you"

"Seems God disagrees" He commented, after noticing the unmistakable mark which was almost hidden by whatever Crowley had infected her with.

"That mark is the only reason I'm still alive. If Raphael had his way I'd be dead"

He looked at her. There was nothing he could say or do to comfort her. Being locked in the cage with Lucifer for so long had left him devoid of any emotional instinct. He hadn't seen a human being in so long, let alone his daughter, but he knew he had to fix this.

He grabbed her hand, desperate to get her out of this place. There was a portal next to the cage, Crowleys final torment.

"What the hell?" Dean began the second they landed. He grabbed Cas's angel blade in anticipation.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here for her" Michael began.

Dean took a step closer. This was not the half angel half human girl he'd kissed in the bar. Her eyes had changed completely, dark with barely a trace of the golden light left. If he didn't know better, he'd swear she was becoming the thing he despised most.

"How the hell did you get out of your Cage?"

"She broke me out. Crowley has done something to her, I don't know what but she's fading"

"I am here you know" She spat.

Cas flew in. He looked first at her, then at Michael.

"Well, this is awkward" Sam spoke.

"Hello Michael" Cas began.

"Castiel"

"How did you…"

"I broke him out"

"But that's not possible"

"Crowleys done something to her, look for yourself"

Cas walked toward her. He could tell just by looking that something was wrong, but he needed to look deeper. With a click of his fingers she collapsed to the floor.

"Was that necessary Castiel?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

He placed her on the bed, and began rolling up his sleeve. They all knew what that meant. As he plunged his hand into her soul, he could feel something tearing into it, feeding off of it. He knew instantly what it was that Crowley had done, though he hadn't heard of a single case In thousands of years.

"He's infected her with an Enochian curse. It was designed to feed off a human soul, to give the person immense power and euphoria, before it killed them."

"But she's protected by God, her death means Crowleys death" Michael replied.

"The curse only kills humans. I can only assume the angel part of her is keeping her alive somehow"

"Ok so if she doesn't die, what happens to her?"

"Complete corruption. She'll become…."

"…Don't say it!" Dean replied.

"A party and you didn't invite me? That's mean" Meg began.

"Demon!" Michael began, ready to smite.

"No, it's fine- she's with us. She wants Crowley dead" Sam spoke.

"Seems I've missed a lot whilst being stuck with Lucifer. Demons, Hunters and Angels all teaming up"

"It's, complicated" Cas replied, placing two fingers to her forehead to wake her up. As she opened her eyes, he swore they had grown darker in just the few minutes she'd been under.

"Whoa- someone's going all…." Meg spoke.

"Don't say it!" Dean repeated. He couldn't bear anyone to say it, as if not saying it would prevent it somehow.

"What did you do?" She began, leaping off the bed away from him.

"You're infected with an Enochian curse"

"So that's what he did to me…."

"Can't you just, zap it out or something?" Sam asked.

"No. The only way to end the curse is to kill the one who cursed her"

"Finally" Meg said.

"No" she replied.

"What?"

"If you kill him, this all goes away! I have to go back to….."

"You're not in your right mind- you have no idea…" Michael began.

"..Yes, I do. The curse wont kill me, so whats the problem?"

"She's more far gone than I thought" Cas spoke.

"Don't you two try and judge me! You have no idea what it's like to only have half the power, and double the crap. Curse stays, power stays, Crowley stays"

She was gone.

"That is one messed up….. wait, what are we calling her?" Meg smiled.

"Looks like we're going to Hell" Dean said, gathering weapons. The portal was still open. As they jumped in, they only hoped it would stay that way.

"Hello Boys, Meg" Crowley smiled.

"Where is she?"

"Safe. From you"

"Where did you get the curse?" Cas asked.

"You wouldn't believe the stuff lying round Hell. Came across that years ago. I was saving it for that special someone"

"That's my daughter you're talking about Crowley"

"Really? Maybe you should have a word with your brother here, about that"

"Crap" The brothers spoke in unison.

"What is he talking about?" Michael asked, turning to Cas.

"This is not the time. "

"Perfect time really. Seems Cas here happens to be in love"

"What?"

"Michael, he's distracting us. We need to focus"

"You're in love with her?"

Without warning, the room they were in began to shake violently. Crowley looked around, no idea what was happening. Michael saw his chance and began attacking Cas whilst the brothers went after Crowley.

She'd become aware of Cas's presence, which combined with the shaking, had drawn her out. As she watched Michael and Cas fight each other, something within her began to shift. Her mind became clearer, she could think again if only for a minute. She could feel the curse, the power, the euphoria but she could move beyond it, take control.

She had to end this.

She closed her eyes, and immediately knew where Crowley was. As she appeared at his side, she threw Dean and Sam to the other side of the room, for their own good. Crowleys face fell, her eyes were back to their angel gold. She reached out her hand, and he knew this was the end.

She grabbed the brothers and took them back up, before coming back for Michael and Cas.

"This ends, now!"

With the last of her power, she forced Michael back into his cage. Cas took her hand, and got them out.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked.

"Peachy. Nothing like a visit to Hell" Dean replied.

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault"

"No, this was all Crowleys fault and that son of a bitch is dead, ok?"

They all looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes.

"What about Michael?" Sam asked.

"Back In the cage with Lucifer" She replied.

"That's something I guess" He replied.

Cas turned to her.

"We should go"

Before she could answer, he'd flown them both away.

They landed on a now familiar double bed next to the ocean.

"You brought me home" She smiled.

"It seemed the best place to bring you"

"Cas, I…." she began.

"Wait."

"Ok?"

"Sit"

She obeyed as Cas sat next to her.

"When Michael attacked me, I would have died by his blade if I'd had to, to save you. That is when I realised the extent of my feelings for you. I love you" He looked at her, his face as adorable as ever.

She almost choked on the breath she was taking in. She wasn't expecting that.

"I love you" She replied, leaning in to kiss him, pushing him down towards the bed. He snapped his fingers and her skin was bare, but he was still clothed.

"Uh-uh Castiel, No fair" she replied, clicking her own fingers to render him naked also.

"Oh, and Cas? "

"Yes?"

"The pizza man doesn't know everything"

Cas blushed. She smiled. The brothers had let slip about Cas's foray into Porn which she thought was hilarious and couldn't resist teasing him just a little.


End file.
